


Por siempre Lovino

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano guardaba un secreto que no tenía planeado contárselo a nadie jamás, pero la ilusión de un final feliz le hizo caer ante la tentación y lo contó de todas formas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por siempre Lovino

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Incesto.

Todos guardamos algún secreto.

Todos. No hay excepción. El que diga lo contrario está mintiendo.

Todos escondemos algo que no queremos que nadie más sepa.

Puede ser algo que hiciste y de lo que te arrepientes. Puede ser un sueño y no lo cuentas por temor a que se burlen. Puede ser un sentimiento, que sospechas que al momento de expresarlo, esa persona se alejará de ti.

Y ese es mi caso. O al menos, lo fue.

Durante mucho tiempo escondí mis sentimientos por aquella persona. Siempre creí que estaban mal, que iban en contra de lo normado y que solo ocasionarían problemas, pero... Pero sus actos me hicieron pensar lo contrario.

Él se mostraba muy amable y gentil hacia mi persona. Siempre cuidaba de mí, y a pesar de estar siempre quejándose sobre mi actitud, al final del día lo encontraba a mi lado, vigilando mi sueño.

Incluso en un momento compartimos algo que creí estaba fuera de mi alcance. Un beso. Sí, algo tan común entre los demás, pero tan prohibido para personas como nosotros, que compartimos más de un lazo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —dijo.

Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y observó a ambos lados, luego cerró la puerta y se me acercó, tomándome por ambos brazos con mucha fuerza.

—Feliciano, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más.

—Pero hermano…

—Aquel beso fue un error. Yo estaba somnoliento, y tú también.

—Claro que no. Yo sabía muy bien que se trataba de ti, hermano.

Me soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Pronto me dio la espalda y guardó silencio.

Esta vez yo me acerqué a él, lentamente. Me detuve al estar solo a unos centímetros de él.

—La verdad es que desde hace años que siento esto por ti, hermano.

»La primera vez que comencé a sentirme así fue cuando te fuiste de vacaciones con el abuelo y yo me quedé en casa. ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue la primera vez que nos separábamos tanto tiempo. Yo estaba acostumbrado a estar contigo todo el día, todos los días. Comíamos juntos, jugábamos juntos, e incluso nos bañábamos juntos, y a pesar de tener camas separadas, dormíamos juntos también. Un día en mi cama, otro día en la tuya. ¿Lo recuerdas no?

»Aquella vez me sentí solo. Demasiado. Por ello todas las noches me iba a la habitación de nuestros padres para dormir acompañado. Tenía miedo de que un monstruo se me apareciera, me llevara lejos y no poder verte nunca más.

Llevé una de mis manos hasta su brazo y con delicadeza lo puse sobre él. Fue agradable el hecho de que no me rechazara de inmediato.

—Cuando comenzaste a traer amigos a la casa conocí una nueva emoción. Madre dijo que se trataba de celos. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Yo ya no era más tu compañero de juegos. Y les ponías demasiada atención a esos chicos. En especial a Antonio. Siempre estuve celoso de él, y creo que él lo sabía. Al igual que tú, ¿no?

Bajé mi mano por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano izquierda, con cautela la tomé y a pesar de que noté que se sobresaltó durante un segundo, no la apartó de mí.

—La verdad es que fui muy feliz cuando me contaste que ya no estaban saliendo. Sin pensarlo me atrevería a decir que esos fueron los peores tres años de mi vida. Viéndote todo enamorado de él, sonriendo por sus chistes, sonrojado por sus mimos. Quizás cuantas otras expresiones le enseñaste y que yo no he podido ver solo… por ser tu hermano…

Acerqué mi rostro a su nuca. Aproveché para hundir mi nariz entre sus cabellos y así poder extasiarme con su aroma.

—Hermano… Te amo como no tienes idea…

—Feliciano.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Escuchar su voz tan firme y de pronto me pilló por sorpresa. Por instinto me alejé unos centímetros de él, pero aún sosteniendo su mano.

—Detente ahora que puedes.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si sigues con esas ideas nada bueno pasará.

Sentía como mi corazón se oprimía cada vez más.

Incluso luego de contarle todo y al ver que no me rechazaba, pensé que quizás todo estaba resultando bien.

—Pero, ¿por qué dices eso? Pensé que estábamos bien, ambos…

—Solo porque somos hermanos.

El silencio se hizo cada vez más presente en la habitación.

A pesar de que deseaba decir tantas cosas, en el fondo, sentía que no cambiarían nada.

—No me has rechazado…

—¿Eso es lo que necesitas para que dejes esas ridículas ideas de lado?

—¡Si sólo me dieras una oportunidad…!

De un manotazo soltó mi mano y ante el miedo me alejé unos pasos.

Se giró hacia mí y me quedé mudo al ver como algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Conocía muy bien a mi hermano. Y sabía que él no lloraba por cualquier cosa.

—¡Aunque te diera una oportunidad no cambiaría nada! —exclamó—. ¡Seguiríamos siendo hermanos! ¡Seguiría estando mal! Por favor Feliciano, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

—Hermano…

—¡No me llames así! ¡¿Esa palabra siquiera tiene un significado para ti?! Pensaba que lo tenía, ¡pero lo has desvirtuado tanto…! ¡Ni siquiera siento que pueda volver a confiarte algo! Solo pensar que tú eras feliz cuando yo sufría por haber terminado con Antonio.

—¡No es así!

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Lo has dicho solo hace un momento! ¡Confiaba en ti y por eso te contaba mis problemas! Y tú, como buen hermano me consolabas, pero quizá en qué tipo de cosas pensabas…

—¡No te atrevas a ensuciar mis sentimientos por ti!

—Esa oración ya se contradice por sí sola, hermanito.

La sonrisa en sus labios contradecía completamente a la mirada que tenía en sus ojos. La tristeza se notaba a simple vista.

Fue muy inocente de mi parte pensar en que esto podría haber acabado bien.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No. Me ha quedado claro, hermano.

—No me vuelvas a llamar así hasta que olvides todas esas absurdas ideas de tu cabeza.

—Muy bien, entonces… Será Lovino a partir de ahora.

Mi hermano frunció el ceño, con notoria molestia. Claramente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no existía ninguna otra que yo pudiera darle.

—Ahora, si me permites Lovino, creo que iré a dar una vuelta. Necesito… despejarme.

Caminé hasta la puerta, pasando de él. Tomé la perilla, la giré y antes de abrir por completo la puerta miré a mi hermano.

—Nos vemos, Lovino.

No me dedicó ninguna palabra, así que antes que seguir esperando, simplemente salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Fui hasta la salida de la casa y saqué mi teléfono. Necesitaba que alguien llenara mi mente con cosas que no estuviesen relacionadas con mi hermano, y que a la vez, me acompañara a beber un buen rato.

Feliks sería una buena opción.


End file.
